Destined to Be, For All Eternity
by IEatCats22
Summary: Katherine and Chakotay cannot turn their back on a love that has been growing stronger and more powerful with every passing day. But danger, conflict, and a jealous Seven of Nine are only a few obstacles that stand in their way. When Katherine is in a danger unlike anything before, it's up to Chakotay to prove his love.


**A/N:This is a J/C story, and I hate C/7 or J/7! I wrote this to give Janeway and Chakotay the one true love story they have always deserved, but were always denied.  
**

**This is a very significant and special story w/ me so plz no flames in the reviews! lol. Oh and i don't own "Voyager." **

* * *

Chakotay looked out of the window with a longing gaze, as he longed for his one true love, which was Katherin. He reminised long and hard about her shining, haycorn-colored hair, brown as dirt in the desserts of his tribe's homeland, and of her shimmering eyes, which were blue as a forgotten pool. her skin was a craemy pale that was a beauty no honest creature on earth might compare to. He had to confess his one true love to Katherin, he had to. But how?

Just then his com badge chirped.

"Chacotay to bridge," said Tuvok

"Tuvok?" Chakotay gasped. "Why are you summoning me? Where is Katheran?"

"She has been captured." Said Tuvok sadly. "All is lost."

"Nooooop!" Chakoay cried out in pain and suffering.

"Commander," 7 of 9 suddenly entered his quarters. "Since the captain is lost to us tragically, perhaps we should movie on. I have always admired your buff qualities."

Chakotey thoguht long and hard. How could he abandon katherin? Would she ever forgive him? but would she want him to move on, or forget about her? how could he ever be certain?

"I must go on a vision quest." Chaktoay exlclaimed to 7. "Then after taht i will have my answer."

Magestically magical indian music plaid as chakotay entered his vision quest, wiht his magical indian rock and animal skin and feather and other serious indian shit. he close d his eyes and whsipered, "akochimama, we are far ffrom the bones of our ansestors .pleaase guide my mind to the rite path so i may discover who is my true love, whom i am meant to be with till the ends of my days."

he opened his eyes, and found himself in a magiestic forest, with water falls and trees and rocks nad trees. he stood on a rock in the middle of a floweing river that forked off into two new rivers. In one stream stood Katherin, with long baeutiful hair like a siren of lor, long and flowing like a moonlit night storm. she wore a deer skin bikini and loin cloth, adn her eyes shone bright and magestic. on the other river was 7 of 9, also looking beaiutiful. but as Chakotay looked into 7's eyes, he saw Borg implants erupt on her face! She turend into a borg drone and bellowed "resistance is futile!"

chakotay screamed in terror and awoke from his dream quest, filled with horror and fear.

"I can not giev up on katherine!" he declared. "She is my one true love! And 7 of 9 is eveil."

"No! " Seaid 7 suddenly. "You must be mine Cucokay, or else katherine will dye!"

"Wat do you mean?" Chakotay screamed.

"Katherine was captured...by me!" 7 revealed. "I have taken her in the detla flyer and stranged her on a planet! she will die if we don't save her. i will tell you how to find her ONLY if you agree to be my bride!"

Chaktoay was horrifyed by this turn of events. What was he to do? Should he let his one true love die? Or should he enter into a tortorous marriage with 7, to save his loves life ?

He declared, "I must go on another vision quest to make this desision."

"OK" said 7.

Shakotay returned to his quarters and entered into another magestic indian dream, with lots of flute music and pan pipes and also the soundtrack of "Pocahontas" playing "Colors of the wind." He said "Achoymanamana we are far from the bones of our grandfathers andcestors brothers cousins. What should i do spirits? Save the woman i love and marry the borg monster? Or let katherin die for our love?"

He opened his eyes, and found himself on a strange alien planet. the rocks were read, adn the sky wass purple. and befofre him stood katherine...dressed in a deer skin bikini again! Looking more gorgeous amd magestic than ever before. but it was different this time. now it seemed so...REAL.

"Am I draeming?" Chakotay gasped.

"No." Ketherin assured him. "You are here for real. I prayed to the lord Jesus that you woudl be delivered to me, to my rescue, and you came chakotay! my one true knight in shining armor! your magical indian ways have transported you to thsi planet to rescue me! I was stranded here for many days, and my uniform got destroyed in the shuttle crash so i had to kill an animal and create this new one."

"You look lovely katherin." Chakoty whispered.

catherine beamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cried 7 of 9, who had just beamed onto the planet. "How can this be? It isn't logical or relevant or efficiant!"

"Foolish borg." Chakotay said. "YOur sicnece and technology have failed you. you don't understand the magesty of true love, spirituality, or other serious shit."

"Youwill be mine!" Sven screamed.

"No." said janeway, and with hat she phasered 7, killing her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 7 of 09 screamed, and hten died.

"Katherine," Chaktoay gasped, "Will you marry me?"

Katherin's eyes waterd. "I thoguht you'd never ask!"

they leaned int for a kiss but stopped.

"Whats wrong catherine?" said chakotay.

"It's just taht...you're an indian so iu don't know better. but i don't want to spend a lifetime with u only for u to go to hell when we both die! i want uu to find jesus beore we wed."

Chaktoay thought, frightened, intrgued, mystified, and contorted, wodnering how he should proceed. give up the magical indian pagan religion for janeway's true, jessus white one? Or reject it and contineu to unknowingly worship satan, until the time of his death and entere the gates of hell?

"I must go on another vision quets." he siad.

He closed his eyes, adn sank into another vision quest. "Achoimamba, we are far from the boens of our ancestors decomposiing corpses. guide me to the right religion great sprite!"

he opened his eyes adn found himself...in a Kentucky Fried Chicken restaurant. Before him stood...

"Colonel Sandurz?" chakotay gasped.

"Yes." The Colonel said. "I am the one true god. Not your Great Sprite. Not 7 of 9's logic and science. Not even Catherine's Jesus. But I, Colonel Sandurs. I lead the chickens through the winderness for 40 nights and 40 days, until i lead them to thier promise land of the oven, and created a land flowing with popcurn chicken for the masses. I never died; i ascended straight into heaven, carried by a flock of my own dead roasted chickens. they were ghost chickens. and they carried me to heaven where i now ruel supereme."

Chakotay awaked with a new found sense of enlightenment and knowlege. he told catherine the one true religion and she accepted it, even though it was a bit of a surprise. they were married, and instead of a wedding cake they had friend chicken.

Also, Balana died, and Tom married Kes instead, like in "Before and Afetr," because they were meant to be.

THE END


End file.
